Fanfiction or Reality?
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: A depressed teen who is obsessed with writing fanfiction is soon sucked into what seems to be a fanfiction of her own creation, only this time she can't escape. But honestly, does she want to? OCs, Crossovers, Reviewers get to be in it too!
1. Chapter 1

It began as something she was simply talented at

It began as something she was simply talented at. She loved to make up stories before she could even write them out, and by the time she could write, she had plenty to tell. She wrote stories every chance she could, it consumed most of her free time. She was never one for reality; reality was too difficult to handle, and she could always escape into her little dream world. When she felt alone she could simply create her own friends, she could go on adventures and live the life she dreamed of. But it soon became obsession. It consumed parts of her life that were meant to be important to her. She began to fail classes, put off friends, and even lose sleep. Sometimes she would forget to eat because she would lose herself in a story. But it was soon to become more than just a talent or an obsession.

Amanda closed her eyes, lost in thought as to what the next sentence should say. She was so lost in the story that she had forgotten what time it was, and the fact that it was 4:30 in the morning was catching up to the weary girl who had just taken a difficult biology class.

Her life was like a fairy tale, which didn't seem odd considering that she based her life on fiction, but the truth of the matter was almost stranger than what was inside of her stories. She had a fiancé who she often placed in her stories as a gay man, thus allowing her to have the hottie hero of the story, and to many people's disgust and dismay, the reality was, she also liked girls. She liked them so much, in fact, that she had two girlfriends. One was the single mother of a beautiful baby girl, well really she wasn't a single mother as Amanda had claimed rights as the "other" parent long ago, and she also was currently dating a married woman who also had a child whom was a "claimed" one. Yes, all three of these lovely people in her life knew of each other, in fact the mother of the son who was not quite so single was _married_, and the fiancé had too many loves to speak of.

Yes, it was a twisted and odd relationship and yet, it suit them all very well and they were quite happy with things. But Amanda was never happy with things. Never. She had lived in her dream world for so long that reality began to catch up with her, and thus, she needed an escape. She began doing something that had been considered a no-no for quite some time, she began with beating herself with belts and rods, but the pain didn't compensate for the emotions she felt by the torment the world handed her, and even slicing open her skin with razorblades did no good.

It was time for some action to be taken, and action meant escaping to her world of fiction, where she could live the life she desired, if not forever, at least while no one else was awake and she felt lonely.

And so, she wrote. She considered going to bed when she heard the sound of something shattering, glass perhaps, and she would have rolled her eyes and ignored it under normal circumstances, but these were _not_ normal circumstances. Her 3 beloved cats would usually roughhouse and cause chaos inside of her home, and so noises like shattering glass were common, but her youngest, Hannah slept soundly on the back of her computer chair, the middle, Stormy, drank from the cup on the computer table, and the oldest, Jasper, who had always been known for his look of disgust at everything in life, sat looking grumpy as always on the edge of the bed.

This noise had not been the result of one of her lovely furry-four-footed children. Suddenly, the fight or flight instinct kicked in, and Amanda was never one to run away from a good fight. She grabbed the blue and black butterfly knife which she had purchased long ago, it really wasn't much of a weapon, but it would make a nice distraction. She had planned it out in case someone broke in. Throw the knife, distract them long enough to grab the axe she had by the door, it seemed like a wonderful plan. And so, she set her plan into motion. Only, her plan didn't go as well as, well, planned.

She normally would have begun her attack immediately, but something stopped her. The inruder was not someone she would have expected. Not because she didn't know the intruder, but because it was simply impossible. Amanda suddenly realized, she must've fallen asleep at her computer, writing her fanfictions about the anime world, because it was literally impossible for the person in front of her to be real.

Light green eyes stared up at her, the boy in front of her was no threat, in fact he seemed to be pretty badly injured. The knife in her hand dropped and a clank was heard as metal hit concrete, and she had no idea if she should run to his aid or faint from the thrill it gave her to see him there, but she came to her senses. Yet, the only word she could form, which shockingly to her seemed to be something to come from her feisty cousin, Eevee's mouth,

"Fukano! Holy shit!"

Fukano, something that was too formal for even her cousin to have used, meant impossible, and at this point, the impossible was happening. About a total of three seconds after her statement, tears began to fill the green eyes that were staring back at hers, and she suddenly came back to her senses. She wasn't sure if she should be using Japanese or English, and if she needed Japanese, it would be awkward.

She asked if he knew any English, "Eigo?"

The tears went away and turned into laughter, "Please, you're going to butcher the language. I can speak English perfectly fine. But you _have_ to help me! I was just attacked and I have to help my friends! I just need some bandages and I'll be just fine!"

Not running away? That would've been her guess, but then again, the evil that is American translation generally ruins good plot points.

"I'll help you, but how did you get here?"

The boy in pink and green pointed to the window, which had obviously been the glass she'd heard shatter. She almost felt like hitting him and calling him a baka, but suddenly realized this wasn't a fanfic, he didn't know her, and she couldn't push around the saint of Andromeda. Well, maybe a little.

"You baka, I didn't mean how did you get in my _house_, I mean, how did you get HERE! Out of, uh, wherever you came from?!"

Tears again. Maybe America didn't _completely_ butcher characters.

"Okay, I'll help you but I'm coming with you when you're done! There's no way a total ho-" wait, hot or not, she had to play it cool, "um a total idiot gets himself hurt and gets my help without giving me adventure" and sex was what she was really thinking, but she would save those thoughts for a later time.

"Thank you for your help, but it's really dangerous out there, you have no idea! We're in a battle with-"

"Let me guess," she cut him off, "your stupid glowey princess got her stupid self kidnapped again and now it's up to the saints to save her while all she does is give speeches worse than Tea's and glow all the freaking time while you guys risk your life and limb so you can do it all over again next week. I know the drill, Shun, and I'm in!"

"How did you-"

Time for her to give a damn good reason, because apparently he had NO idea he was an anime character on her FAVORITE show of ALL time, and if he didn't think she'd survive in a battle, he'd never let her join.

"I have powers, Shun. I know things that you can't even comprehend. I can tell you things about yourself that you haven't told anybody before. I even know about Rosco your-"

"FINE! You can come! Just help me okay?!" a faint blush crossed his cheeks at the thought of someone knowing about his precious stuffed bunny, Rosco, which he could simply not sleep without, "I need to know your name though."

She hesitated for only a second, but realized this was her one chance to be who she dreamed of being since she was a little girl, "The name is Peggi James Crawford."


	2. Chapter 2

**Peggi-Oops, perhaps I didn't say this before, but it's a bummer, I don't own Saint Seiya. That's why Shun isn't naked throughout the whole series.**

**Seiya-I'm not sure I like this story, especially this chapter.**

**Peggi-DEAL WITH IT! Review please!**

_Peggi_ got odd looks from people she immediately recognized, as she and the now bandaged Shun approached a group of teens. Somehow, it was like stepping into a portal. One minute they were in the unfinished basement of her house, then they walked through the door and went from nighttime to daylight and city to field. Even more odd was that there was no house where they had exited from, simply a broken window and door. She shrugged it off; she _could_ still be dreaming.

"Who the hell is that?" the brown-haired boy known as Seiya glared at Shun.

Oh yes, she wouldn't even have to fake it. Seiya was _not_ one of her favorites, and she was glad that personal opinion from the show wouldn't change once meeting the actual character. But the rest, she'd still have to see about.

"This is Peggi," Shun stared at his feet, "she is coming with us, guys. She has special powers. She even knows we're trying to save Saori and she knew my name."

"Oh yeah," the blue eyed blonde questioned, "What's _my_ name?"

"Hyoga," she didn't miss a beat, "and you're Shiryu," she pointed to the long haired saint in the dragon cloth, "Mr. Scowly face in the back is Ikki."

"How do you know she isn't working for our enemies?" Seiya was going to be persistent about this.

"Hey, I think she's safe," Hyoga gave her a quick wink, she wasn't sure if it was a friendly gesture or if it was flirting, either way at least he had her back.

"If I was an enemy, would I have helped bandage Shun up? Besides, I bet you could use an extra hand," honestly, she had no idea what she'd do to help them in battle, but it would at least be fun, and Seiya would take credit for her work anyway.

"I say we let her come along, we don't have time to stand here and debate, and she does have a good point. She could have killed Shun and then come for us if she wanted us dead," ah Shiryu, the voice of reason.

The saints headed off in a direction and Peggi simply followed, honestly not sure where they were headed to, but more than willing to help out no matter where it was. Suddenly, she smelled blood. She wasn't sure how she was able to, but she did, and it wasn't Shun's. Even more interesting was the fact that she _knew_ that it wasn't Shun's.

"Guys, wait," she stopped them.

Seiya turned and gave her an impatient glare, "_What_, is the little girl scared?"

"No, I smell death."

"Holy shit!" Hyoga's jaw dropped, and Shiryu grabbed Peggi's hair, examining it.

Peggi stood frozen, "what is it?!"

"Your- your hair. It changed colors!" Shiryu pulled the long strands in front of her face and sure enough, her once blonde hair with the cute black highlights were now reversed, black engulfed her head with a few blonde streaks in it.

"That's new," she didn't know what to do or say at that point.

"Her eyes were blue before," Shun loved to point out the obvious.

"Wow, uh, did you know your eyes turn green too?" Hyoga was amazed.

Actually, Peggi was amazed, until suddenly a thought crossed her mind and she looked down at her hands. Sure enough, her once bitten down nails were longer and actually pretty sharp. It couldn't be possible, could it?

In her stories, Amanda liked to write her main character as half demon and half human. The character had the same basic features, in human form blonde hair with black highlights which was also her favorite color on her own hair, but in demon form it would reverse. Also, the characters eyes would turn green while in her demon stages. She would also write that the character would grow fangs and claws. Now, all of a sudden, she wondered if she really _was_ becoming one of her own characters.

"It's, uh, a long story, don't worry guys it's totally normal," she tried to assure them.

"Freak. There's something up with you and you're going to tell us now!" there went Seiya again with his negative attitude.

"I'm only half human," suddenly, she felt like testing her super strength out on him, but she refused to start an incident this soon, "but I'm also half demon as well. It must've been the smell of the blood that triggered the change."

"Well then, miss half demon," Shiryu smiled at her, "if you smell blood, then I believe we have people in need of our help!"

She was thankful for the save and led the way. They began at a jogging pace, something that normally she couldn't have done, but for some reason the brisk pace didn't seem to affect her at all and actually she had to slow down so that the saints could keep up with her. As they moved on, the smell became stronger, almost sickening. As a small city came into view, Peggi stopped in her tracks. The saints didn't stop, but did slow down. It was a small town, on its edge were the bodies. Probably hundreds, all in piles, torn into bits and pieces. Scattered on top of the pieces of bodies were small coins. They looked almost like quarters, they were about the same size, but they were gold instead of silver.

"It's him," Shun whispered to Peggi, trying not to look at the bodies, "we are hunting a rogue saint. He calls himself Muerte, it's Spanish for-"

"Death. I know. He's a saint? What kind of saint? It would take even a God saint. . .I'm not even sure how long to do this kind of damage."

"The truth is, he's no higher a level than us. He has a necklace that he stole from the underworld. It's called Smaragd,"

"What's with all the odd languages put together?"

"We're not even sure what that means," Shun blushed a little, what is a 'Smaragd'?"

"It's German. It means emerald. So, he stole an emerald from hell, and now he has super powers?"

"Basically," Shiryu interrupted, "there are no living here, and we don't have time to bury the bodies. We've got to move on. If we don't find him soon, more will die."

"What do you plan on doing? If he's super-powered how could you possibly stop him?"

"There's a man we know, he is an angel. Anyone who is born of angelic blood can use a crystal that was sent from the gods called a Fiducia, which I'm sure you can translate for us. If you know Italian, that is," Shiryu set the challenge.

"Of course. It's Italian for trust. Who names these stupid things?"

"Americans," a chorus of bronze saints, minus the still-scowling Ikki chanted.

She rolled her eyes, not actually surprised by their reply.

The first hour of the walk was very silent, and Peggi wondered why they didn't just drive to their destination. Walking was very frustrating. Finally, Hyoga broke the silence.

"So, you're from another dimension, you're part demon, and you know a bunch of languages. Anything else you want to share with the group?" that wasn't the type of conversation starter she'd been hoping for, but at least it was something.

"I'm a writer," she wasn't really sure what to say at that point, "uh, I guess I'm not much of an interesting person. Where I'm from, well, to tell you the truth I don't think I could explain my past to you guys without confusing you."

"I'd love to hear it anyway," Shun looked at his feet again.

She smiled at his shyness, "Where I'm from, I don't have these special powers. Where I'm from, I'm a boring every-day average human."

"You're still a psychic though," Shiryu pointed out, "you knew who we were."

Now she really couldn't explain it, "I know _some_ things. Not all. I can't predict the future, I only know some things about the past and present. Like, I can tell you your birthdays, or maybe some of the saints you've fought. Even conversations you've had with one another. But I can't tell you what will happen next or how this fight will go. It's really confusing, I know."

Peggi thought that had about covered it, and she realized she was very hungry. She hadn't eaten for quite some time, and she suddenly smelled pepperoni pizza, what she was craving. She hated food cravings, it made the hunger worse. She'd almost smell it, taste it, and it wouldn't go away for hours!

"What the-"

The group stopped walking, and Peggi looked down at what Seiya was staring at. Three stacked boxes of Dominos pizzas. In the middle of a field. That was odd, to say the least.

Hyoga looked to Peggi, "did you do that?!"

"I-I don't know," she had an idea.

She imagined Wild Cherry Pepsi, her favorite, the taste of it, taking a nice long sip, and as if it appeared out of no where, a bottle was sitting right next to the boxes.

"I-I guess so," she didn't understand this power.

In her stories she never had the ability to randomly make things appear, except when-she had a special keyboard. She could type something and it would happen, it was her magical authoress keyboard as she called it jokingly in her stories. She imagined herself levitating, but it didn't happen. Perhaps with material things.

"WOW teach me how to do that!" Ikki was finally amazed.

The girl who was once in baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt was now in a black leather tank top and flared tight black jeans with blue flames at the bottoms of the legs and some killer combat boots. Apparently, it only worked with material items. Suddenly, she felt lightheaded, and the last thing she remembered was Shun catching her as she fell.

**Seiya- I told you, I don't like this story.**

**Peggi-I don't like you! You take the credit for what all the other saints do! You're an ass! and it's not just the goofy people in America changing your character!**

**Shun-I like this story!**

**Peggi-Good, you should! Because I love you. And I am offering free pizza!**

**Hyoga-Gotta love free pizza!**

**Peggi-Free pizza to everyone who reviews! And for being my first reviewer, my Eevee gets pizza AND carrots AND cherry coke AAAAAAAAAAAND**

**Eevee- what else?! TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Peggi-Your very own Shiryu Stripper!**

**Eevee-YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Shiryu-...so, basically she just gets me? Since I, ya know, take my shirt off at random intervals anyway?**

**Peggi-Yup! Now, have your sugar and your food and your sex slave, and now time for 4:10AM bedtimes!! w00t!**


End file.
